Cake Batter
by Baka-Bird
Summary: The story of Madarao's first kiss with Link. AU. Short Snippet. Complete.


**Cake Batter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or -Man Hallow**

 **AN: Hey guys if you get the chance and if you happen to read my other fics I want you guys to look at my Authors Page and read the notice I put up. This is only recommended if you read my first fic Ethereal. Please be respectful and open minded when doing so. I'm a firm believer in treating people with the kind of treatment that I want in return, I hope the same goes for all of you. also this is an old snippet I posted onto Tumblr which is now being presented here in order to encourage more people to ship Madalink. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Tewaku being the most conniving Wingwoman** ** _ever._**

The first time they kissed was a complete accident.

It had started out with Madarao's little sister, Tewaku, innocently asking permission to use Link's Kitchen for her to cook up a new recipe she wanted to try out. Link had agreed, seeing no problem with it on the surface and regretted it immediately later on when he discovered his kitchen only half resembling what it once had been. Raw eggs and flour covered his once pristine countertops with substantial salmonella risk, his blender was tipped sideways, pouring what Link and Madarao had assumed was unfinished fruit smoothie all over his stove. There was chocolatey hand prints marking a distinct trail across the front of his fridge door, whipped cream coating the edges of the fingertips in a way that made Link think that perhaps it had been far more intentional than Tewaku's sweet guileless smile had implied.

Most shocking of all was the cake batter was _somehow_ splattered across the ceiling, painted in the likeness of a _smiley emoji of all things._

"Mada," Link addressed his long time friend carefully, voice controlled and even as he eyed the disaster site warily before looking over to the blue haired man standing beside him, with a grim gaze more fit for a general ready to head to war rather than a young man dressed a frilly apron with rubber gloves adjusted firmly onto his hands, which where grasping a sponge and a bucket full of soapy water like they were lifelines granted to him by God himself. "Remind me to _never_ let Tewaku anywhere near my kitchen appliances ever again."

Madarao grunted in acknowledgement, adjusting the tie to the frilly apron that was unceremoniously foisted upon him upon arrival to Link's house in response to the distress call he had received from the house owner in question earlier that day.

 _"MADARAO THE KITCHEN - HURRICANE TEWAKU - THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE - "_

Madarao had never been more tempted to laugh at his friend's predicament than when he finally got the whole story out of the far too work minded young man. But Madarao had enough sense to hold back this uncharacteristic impulse, his secret admiration of Howard Link had never blinded him to the fact Link could kick his ass six ways into the next century whenever the other man felt obligated to do so.

They started scrubbing up the surrounding areas without further comment. Throughout the next few hours, Madarao would sneak his usual admiring glances over at Link, always directing his eyes elsewhere whenever Link would turn in his general direction. The clean up operation had seemed to be going well and within just three hours they had managed to scrub up everything from the floor up. All that was left was the ceiling.

"I'll have to get the ladder out for that," Link stated plainly, removing his gloves and placing them in the sink since he couldn't exactly wearing them anymore without getting left over chocolate syrup everywhere.

It had transpired so fast that neither of them had even conceived it had even _happened_ before it was too late.

A blotch of cake batter mix had splattered down from the ceiling just when Link was turning on his heel to head to the garage to retrieve the aforementioned ladder.

Link choked back a shocked shout as his shoes refused to continue supporting his weight by remaining firm on the ground, he slipped on the cake batter, falling backwards and -

Madarao grunted as Link fell straight into his chest, sending them both toppling to the hard cleanly scrubbed kitchen floor in a tangle of limbs and painful collisions between joints and _shit bashing his skull on the cabinets below the sink was not what Mada needed -_

Madarao tried in vain to blink away the bright spots flickering across his dazed vision when he realized that he couldn't even voice his discomfort of the situation, internally he assessed the position he ended up in order to figure out what could be blocking his air ways, his mind was too jumbled at the moment to understand _what the hell just happened_.

He was sprawled across the ground, only barely leaning up against the dishwasher, there was a warm firm weight was draped over him, his own hands were clutching the waist of _wait who in the world_ -

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _ **Link**_.

Madarao's brain momentarily short-circuited. Then it went into an overdrive that would have technology companies everywhere weep in envy.

Link was on top of him, his hands knotted into the fabric of his long sleeves, his legs straddling Madarao's thigh.

But that wasn't what sent a thunderbolt of adrenaline through his veins, awakening his nerves and slamming realization into his understanding with the blunt force of a sledgehammer wielded by his dear little sister.

The reason Maradrao couldn't use his voice and had to rely on his nose to provide his lungs with much needed oxygen was because a certain set of warm lips had collided with his own in a rough kiss.

His vision cleared completely just in time for the entire clusterfuck to set in.

Dark Crimson eyes, set into a face flushed in a matching shade of red, framed with a familiar golden fringe stared back at him with shocked wonder, as if still processing what Madarao just managed to piece together.

Madarao made the first move by pushing himself up, reluctantly jarring Link's lips from his own, adjusting his grip and repositioning the other man more comfortably into his lap.

"I guess this would probably be an appropriate time to inform you that I'm indeed attracted to you," Madarao informed his friend casually, masking his insecurity behind his usual serious nature. This was it. Now he had face the rejection he always knew he'd receive -

"The feelings are mutual then," Link responded without filtering his response through his somewhat legendary common sense, shocking Madarao to the core. He blinked, only barely aware of Link's eyes bugging out once comprehension of _what-he-just-spewed-out-without-even-thinking_ set in, the other man slapped a hand over his mouth in mortification, his face lighting up like the brightest lantern in the dead of night, ironically when it was only 3:00 in the afternoon.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Then another drop of cake batter goop fell and landed neatly between Link's brows. Madarao's eyes shone with something akin to impish mischief as he arched his neck up so he could lick off the cake batter with ease before shamelessly pecking Link on the forehead, chest rumbling with restrained laughter as Link _finally_ snapped out of his daze completely to sputter out jumbled exclamations of needing to get the god forsaken ladder because they still had to clean and -

Maradrao shut him up with another kiss, this one completely and utterly intentional.

 **000**

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think on your way out. Now if You'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight.**


End file.
